Changes of the Past
by TyGuy45
Summary: Percy Jackson, on the quest to rescue Annabeth and to save Western Civilization, ends up as a part of the Seven. What happens when all the Gods abandon him and Annabeth dies in Tartarus? Will Artemis be able to save him by traveling in time or will she lose herself to the foreign feelings? Eventual Pertemis. Percabeth for the first half. (Time-Travel). Co-Writer: TidalMoon2003
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Guys. I'm now going to be starting a new story collaborating with TidalMoon2003. This is not actually the story that I had originally intended to upload, but I decided to work with TidalMoon on this story before starting my other one. Keep in mind that our writing styles are extremely different as you read this story. This is not really a serious project, just something that we're doing for fun. The quality of this writing is not something that I put as much effort into as for what I would for my other story or stories, but nevertheless, it should be a fun read. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: The beginning of this story will contain some Percabeth, but will eventually switch to Pertemis. Please don't review this story telling us that there is not Pertemis in it. It's coming, don't worry. The beginning will also move quite fast with a lot of time skips, so just bear with us until we get to the juicy part.**

**P.S: T/N is my author's note and M/N is TidalMoon's author's notes.**

Perseus Jackson stood over the bed of his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. The bed that was now empty of the occupant. It was highly unusual for Annabeth to disappear without any kind of note.

He sprinted off to the Big House, mind clouded with panic, and burst through the door. The first thing he noticed was the absence of Mr. D, the camp director.

Uncharacteristically, he yelled out, "CHIRON?!"

The loud clip-clop of hooves to my right attracted my attention and I turned, coming face-to-face with a centaur. He looked at his mentor, Chiron with a frantic expression on his face.

"Chiron, thank goodness you are here. Annabeth is missing."

Chiron looked disturbed and had a rather unsettling expression on his face, but he replied, "Did you check her cabin?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. I checked everywhere around camp because she's normally an early riser, but when I didn't find her, I decided to check her cabin in case she slept in."

Chiron replied, "Maybe she just went back to her home at San Francisco."

Percy glared at Chiron and said, "Chiron I know you know where she is. So please tell me. I need to know."

He sighed, "I am afraid Zeus doesn't want me to reveal her location but I can guarantee that she is safe and away from harm."

Percy began panicking more and said, "What do you mean? Where is she? We just fought Kronos a few months ago. Can we not have any more fucking peace?"

Chiron rose his eyebrows and said, "Language Perseus."

"Sorry, Chiron. But I need to go to Annabeth. Please tell me where she is."

Chiron sighed again and said, "Listen, Percy. As much as I wish to, I cannot. So please understand. If you want to really know you can go and talk to Zeus."

Percy nodded determinedly but he couldn't hide his disappointment at the news. He ran off to the door but he stopped abruptly at the door and turned around and said, "Chiron, I may not be back for a long time or maybe not ever, if this turns messy."

"I hope it doesn't turn messy," said Chiron.

Percy almost went outside before Chiron said, "Wait, Percy. I hope you know what you are doing. Just know that no more children are being claimed right now or even arriving at the camp and Dionysus has been summoned back to Olympus. I worry something is going on. Something even I don't understand but I do have my doubts. Hopefully, I am wrong about this. Good luck Percy."

Percy nodded as the information made its made into his brain. He rushed out the door and dashed to his cabin. He was stopped to be congratulated several times but his mind was racing with the possibilities of the coincidence.

Annabeth is gone. The Gods aren't claiming their children like their selfish asses. And now they are being general jerks. I can see why Luke changed sides.

Despite being tempted to go against the Olympians, Percy tried not to give into it and packed his backpack with the necessary items and ran off to the camp borders.

After petting Peleus, the dragon which guards the Golden Fleece (a long story) and throwing a drachma in thin air and summoning a cab driven by three gray sisters (another long story), he reached the Empire State Building.

By looking at the building, one wouldn't even imagine a grand place like Olympus sitting at the attic of Empire State building. Or is the Empire State Building in the basement of Olympus? You know what, let's move ahead.

Percy reached the front desk and said, "Six Hundredth Floor."

The man at the desk looked at him lazily and with scrutinizing gaze and said, "No such floor kiddo."

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "Does a son of Poseidon literally has to show off his powers to be allowed inside?" As he said that, he made a ball of water form from the cup the man was holding.

He looked unimpressed and said, "Listen, kiddo. There is no six hundredth floor anymore. They took away my card. I am guessing that Zeus has closed off Olympus."

Percy stared at him weirdly and said, "So you have no key?"

He shook his head and went back to reading whatever book he was reading. Percy groaned and went out of the building just so he didn't get caught for walking into an expensive building without an adult.

Percy crept towards an alley and saw a pair of children bullying another child. Unable to watch that, he coughed out loud attracting their attention.

He said, "Kids, I just found out my girlfriend has disappeared all of a sudden and my… extended family is being big ass jerks. So would guys mind leaving this kid alone because trust me, you do not want me even more pissed off than I already am? So shoo."

The kids freaked out and ran off but the bullied kid stayed back a little bit before he turned to Percy and said, "Thank you, mister. I am Rae."

Percy gave him a smile and said, "Hello Rae. My name is Percy."

Rae gave him a big toothy grin and said, "Is what you said about your girlfriend disappearing true?"

The reminder hit Percy like a sledgehammer. He hurriedly rushed down the alley and shouted back, "Rae you should go to your home now before those kids come back. Sorry, I can't chat anymore but I really need to get going."

Rae stood there for a few seconds before he smiled and ran out of the alley. Percy rushed down the alley till the end where he opened his water bottle and dumped the water on the ground and formed some mist.

Once there was enough mist, he threw a drachma in and said, "Oh Goddess accept my offering."

The drachma disappeared in a golden shimmer and he continued, "Goddess Artemis. Temple of Artemis, Olympus."

He made a wild guess and feared that what he said was wrong as the mist stayed the same but then he was facing an auburn-haired girl who was standing in her mid-teens facing what seemed like a mirror.

He bowed respectfully and said, "Good Evening Lady Artemis."

The goddess jumped slightly and drew her bow and soon he had an arrow pointed at his throat. A bead of sweat made its way down his forehead and he chuckled nervously, "Lady Artemis, I don't think it will do you any good to shoot at an I.M. Could you please lower the deathly rod?"

The goddess, having finally noticed who messaged her, lowered her bow and asked, "Perseus, why are you messaging me?" After the war against Kronos, Artemis had come up to him and given him her thanks personally, something that still shocks him to this day. She had told him that he could I.M her if he ever needed something, saying that it was the least she could do for carrying the weight of the sky for her.

Remembering why he messaged her, he replied, "Lady Artemis, why is Olympus closed off right now?"

Artemis looked away and said, "I cannot tell, Perseus."

"But why not Lady Artemis?"

"Because I don't know," her voice stammered a bit.

Percy retorted, "Lady Artemis, despite being the sister of the God of Truth, you can't seem to lie very well."

Artemis heaved a sigh and said, "Perseus, Zeus has forbidden me to tell you. As much as I wish to, I cannot tell you."

Percy wanted to protest but he knew very well that it would take nothing but a thought and he would be as good as dead. He bowed sadly and waved his hand through the message.

He couldn't hide his displeasure and annoyance at the Gods' decision. This can't be a coincidence. Zeus has closed off Olympus and Annabeth has disappeared.

All of a sudden, mist formed in front of him and a face popped through it. Will Solace, son of Apollo.

Percy forced a smile and said, "Will, any news on Annabeth?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, it's the first lead we have gotten till she disappeared."

Percy gave him a genuine smile and said, "I am coming over right now."

With that, he waved through the mist and sprinted to the road where he again summoned the Gray Sisters, who were VERY displeased by continuous summons.

As soon as he reached the camp borders, he ran off to Big House, forgetting to pay for his ride. The Gray Sisters flashed in front of him and glared at him from empty sockets which were frightening enough for him to pay them extra.

Needless to say, he was late for the meeting where they were discussing the news. But he paid them no heed and asked hastily, "Where is Annabeth?"

The campers exchanged glances and one of them said, "We don't know. We just got the lead."

Percy nodded in gratitude towards the camper and said, "I will follow it right now. We need all the information we can get on her disappearance. "

"Percy you would need a quest for that kind of investigation."

Percy turned to Chiron and said, "No Chiron, you need the campers to increase the defenses in case any more campers disappear."

Chiron replied calmly, "Percy, no matter how many defenses we set, it would always be good for the best fighters of the camp to be available. So you better get yourselves two more quest members or at the very least one more member and follow the lead."

Percy nodded reluctantly and turned to the campers and asked, expecting no answer, "Who wants to go on this quest?"

A few hands shot up. Trying to discourage them, he continued, "This deadly quest where you may die."

This was met by all the hands up in the air. Percy stared at them, dumbfounded. He face-palmed and looked over the crowd before noticing a bald guy at the middle of the crowd. He grinned and said, "Yo, Butch, you coming?"

His eyes widened and he nodded at Percy and made his way to the table. Percy faced Chiron and asked, "Do you reckon, I could get a chariot?"

Chiron nodded half-heartedly and said, "Percy, I recommend three quest members in total. Three is a good omen. There is a reason there are three fates, the Big three, three realms on earth. It's just the way things are."

Percy understood it all but he shook his head and said, "Chiron, you better set up more defenses. I will take Butch over to the… Grand Canyon, is it? We'll go there and find Annabeth and be back before you know about it."

Chiron nodded and walked out of the rec room followed by every single camper except Butch and Percy.

Percy put down his backpack and said, to Butch, "Listen, if you don't want to come with me, then it's ok. You can stay here and help with the defenses."

"And miss out on finding Annabeth? No thanks," said Butch.

Percy exhaled and said, "We don't know anything about this area except for a satyr having been sent there. C'mon, let's get to the chariot and get Annabeth."

(End of Chapter 1)

**M/N: That's the first chapter for you guys. If you noticed, Percy has started getting annoyed at Zeus and the gods. I can't wait for the next chapter to get written. I am excited. By the way, I am TidalMoon2003 (as you may know from the previous chapter) and check out my other fanfics.**

**T/N: Hey guys! We will be working on this together throughout the entirety of the story, and you can view it on either of our profile pages. This also means that because our writing styles are slightly different, you may see some things you're not used to seeing from your respective author, as I've said before. Just keep that in mind. Hope you enjoy! -TyGuy45**

**P.S: Sorry I haven't posted my other story yet, but I've been a little busy with this one, and I haven't had much extra time on my hands. I know I'm making excuses, but I'll try to get it out in a week or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Percy stumbled across the camp borders. It had been a month since he had found the three demigods, but he hadn't gotten any leads on Annabeth. He left Camp to go search for her, only to get in trouble with several monsters.

He even tried to visit his home but every time he went there, he was faced by several monsters. He slew most of them, but they eventually pushed him back several feet, but they never killed him or hurt him fatally, something so uncharacteristic of them that it seemed that something was wrong. Very wrong.

This trip also seemed to clear his thoughts and he realized that the only people who were to blame were the Olympians. They are the people who have ruined the lives of demigods. They had taken my Wise Girl

But he hated one goddess the most. The goddess who he trusted so much. She had betrayed him. She had refused to tell him because she didn't trust him. Artemis. His teeth ground and his body shook at even the mention of her name.

What are you thinking, Percy. Of course the god damn goddess of maidens would do everything she could to make your life even harder, he thought angrily to himself.

When he entered the camp, he noticed something wrong. Every demigod was moving around the camp hastily and were even stumbling. He stumbled to the nearest cabin which happened to be the Nemesis cabin.

A boy, Pierce, walked out of the cabin and bumped into Percy, sending them both falling on the ground. Percy groaned and said, "Is that how you greet people these days?"

Pierce stood up hurriedly and said, "I am sorry. Wait, you are Percy Jackson. The Percy Jackson. Oh, my gods, I can't believe I am talking with The Percy Jackson."

Percy waved his hand, used to this popularity, and said, "Can I have some ambrosia or nectar?"

The boy nodded and ran into his cabin. He exited after a few minutes with a flask of golden liquid, nectar. Percy drank the whole thing, a dangerous feat, as too much godly thing can kill the drinker.

Percy stood up with new vigor and asked, "Where is everyone going?"

Pierce replied, "A new prophecy has been issued."

Percy groaned in annoyance and said, "For fuck sake, one month and a new prophecy has been issued, right after the last Great Prophecy."

Percy realized that Annabeth's disappearance and the arrival of these new recruits seemed too… coincidental. It couldn't just be a simple mistake of fate. It had to be planned. But who could've planned it?

Pierce interrupted Percy's thoughts and said, "The prophecy stated that Hera has been captured."

Percy froze in his tracks as his mind raced with possibilities. Hera is captured, Annabeth is missing, three new recruits; this can't be an accident.

Percy asked, "Is there a quest for it?"

Pierce nodded and said, "Yeah, the three demigods you brought? They are leading the quest."

I nodded and ran off towards the rec room where the meeting was most likely taking place. Arriving he noticed that the only occupants in the room were the three demigods discussing something.

I coughed out loud, gathering their attention and said, "I am going along with you all."

The boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes stepped forward and said, "No you are not."

The girl with extremely pretty kaleidoscopic eyes held his hand and pulled him back and said, "Jason, stop. We need all the help we can get. Also, he is the one who brought us from Grand Canyon."

Jason blushed from the contact but glared at the Percy, who seemed unfazed. Percy noticed the other person who seemed to be tinkering with something in his hand. Percy rolled his eyes and said, "Son of Zeus, Daughter of Aphrodite and Son of Hephaestus. There are several ways this could go wrong."

All three turned to him with confused looks and he sighed in exasperation and said, "Don't tell me you don't know the myths."

The Latino kid spoke up, "Um… ding ding we lived in a Wilderness School. We didn't exactly get what you might call, stories."

Percy seemed agitated and said, "Well let's just say, Aphrodite and Hephaestus don't tend to get along."

Jason piped along and said, "Its because they divorced after Venus… er, Aphrodite cheated on him with Ma- I mean, Ares."

Percy nodded and said, "Jason, how do you know the roman names of the gods?"

Jason looked conflicted as he tried to remember how he knew about the Roman names, but he came up with nothing. He shook his head at Percy and Percy just sighed and nodded.

Percy looked at the map and said, "Ok, we can't follow this map. We don't know where we are going or where Hera might be captured but I need to find her. She knows where Annabeth is."

Jason protested again, "Who said you are coming with us?"

Percy replied back calmly, "Listen, new kid, this is not up for debate." With that, he stepped back and said, "Now how do we move from here? Did the prophecy say anything about where we are going?"

The trio shook their head and Piper recited, "Child of lightning, beware the earth, The Giants' revenge the seven shall birth, The forge and dove shall break the cage, And death unleash through Hera's rage."

Percy tried to understand what this meant. Ugh, Annabeth is good at thinking. Not me.

"Did Chiron say anything about this prophecy?"

The trio shook their head again and Percy groaned. He stood up and began pacing around. Then he stopped suddenly and said, "We need to get moving. As much as I don't want to, we need to rescue Hera to get Annabeth's location."

Jason said, "And help Olympus."

Percy winced slightly and said, "Yeah, that too." He wouldn't let his bitterness get in way of this mission.

He asked, "So how do we move from here? Is Chiron lending us anything?"

Leo twittered, "I have a much better solution." His maniac smile sent shivers down everyone's back and they looked at each other thinking, Uh-Oh.

***Time Skip* (Battle at the Wolf house)**

The quest up to this point had been extremely tough and Percy was surprised that the new kids had survived up until this point. They had found the wolf house with Hera inside of a cage but had quickly realized that they were not alone.

Large wolves bounded from the darkness, each with a huge body and glimmering fangs that could easily lacerate flesh. As the group of demigods took a fighting stance, the wolves snarled and charged.

"Leo, you cut Hera's cage. Piper try charmspeaking Gaea so her connection to the cage is weakened," Percy ordered. The two demigods nodded and rushed to complete the tasks that he had set out for them.

"Jason, you and I will hold off these damn wolves."

"Damn right we will. Let's kick some mutt ass," Jason said.

Percy dodged under a claw and growled at Leo, "Be quick about this, Leo. I don't know how long we can stand all these wolves."

Leo continued with the cage and replied back, "I am trying. Why don't you try instead?"

Percy rolled under a wolf and stabbed him in the back with his sword. As he withdrew it, the wolf burst into golden dust. Percy stood upright but the golden dust quickly formed back into a wolf.

Percy groaned as another wolf stepped next to the should-be-dead wolf. He quickly leaped over the wolves and stood next to Jason who seemed to be getting overpowered. He quickly killed the wolf who was fighting against Jason. Jason stared in a daze as Percy quickly engaged two other wolves.

Percy shouted, "Anytime now Jason."

Jason shook out of his daze and used the wind to push a wolf off Percy and engaged another wolf with his sword.

Piper continued to charmspeak the cage and the Earth Goddess, Gaia, while Leo continued breaking the cage with his tools.

Hera stood inside her cage and struggled against her shackles. Percy hurried to her and said, "Hera! Where's Annabeth?"

Hera gained a disgusted look, but her eyes held sadness. She said, "I don't know. Must be somewhere with her brainy ideas."

She was met with a blade at her throat as Percy replied, icily, "Hera, Where. Is. Annabeth?"

Hera slumped and said, "I am afraid I cannot tell you."

Percy began shouting, "That's what EVERYBODY keeps telling me. NOW TELL ME WHERE ON THIS EARTH SHE IS BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, THEN I SWEAR I WILL TEAR OLYMPUS TO THE GROUND TO FIND HER."

At this point everyone, monsters included, was watching the interaction between a puny demigod and an Olympian goddess, the queen of heavens no less.

Hera for her part looked shocked, mostly because she had never seen such an upstart demigod talk to her. She felt enraged and right at that moment, Porphyrion burst through his mound.

All eyes turned to him as he opened his eyes, which were blank white and bellowed, "Alive. Praise to Gaea."

The monsters cheered while Jason let out a heroic whimpering sound. Percy heard it and turned to Jason with an are-you-serious look. Leo and Piper began working more furiously.

Percy said, "Jason, continue with the monsters. Watch my back. I would ask you to use Tempest, but he is busy with Leo, so use your own powers."

Jason turned to Percy and asked, "What about you?"

Percy deadpanned, "I am going to make a Giant Tuna."

Jason looked confused but he didn't have any time to ask as the monsters began pressing forward. Jason drew his sword in a fighting position while Percy faced Porphyrion.

Porphyrion looked at the scrawny looking kid and threw his head back and laughed. "Outstanding. Poseidon sacrificing his son to me. I am honored and all, but it will not save you all."

Percy drew his sword, Riptide, and taunted, "If you knew about me, which you should have, you would know that you shouldn't be worried about my dad, but you should be worried about me. I hope you enjoyed your two and a half minutes of rebirth, giant, because I'm going to send you right back to your dad. Tell him hello and say that his wife misses him a lot and will be there for a vacation later on."

The giant's eyes narrowed. He planted one foot outside the pool and crouched to get a better look at his opponent. "So … we'll start by boasting, will we? Just like old times! Very well, demigod. I am Porphyrion, king of the giants, son of Gaea. In olden times, I rose from Tartarus, the abyss of my father, to challenge the gods. To start the war, I stole Zeus's queen." He grinned at the goddess's cage. "Hello, Hera."

"My husband destroyed you once, monster!" Hera said. "He'll do it again!"

"But he didn't, my dear! Zeus wasn't powerful enough to kill me. He had to rely on a puny demigod to help, and even then, we almost won. This time, we will complete what we started. Gaea is waking. She has provisioned us with many fine servants. Our armies will shake the earth—and we will destroy you at the roots."

"You wouldn't dare," Hera said, but she was weakening. Jason and Percy heard it in her voice as the earth had covered her up till waist.

"Oh, yes," the giant said. "The Titans sought to attack your new home in New York. Bold, but ineffective. Gaea is wiser and more patient. And we, her greatest children, are much, much stronger than Kronos. We know how to kill you Olympians once and for all. You must be dug up completely like rotten trees—your eldest roots torn out and burned."

The giant frowned at Piper and Leo as if he'd just noticed them working at the cage. Percy stepped forward and shouted, "Yo Porphy the porky, you said a demigod killed you eh? How, if we are so puny as you put it?"

"Ha! Do you think I would explain it to you? I was created to be Zeus's replacement, born to destroy the lord of the sky. I shall take his throne. I shall take his wife—or, if she will not have me, I will let the earth consume her life force. What you see before you, child, is only my weakened form. I will grow stronger by the hour, until I am invincible. But I am already quite capable of smashing you to a grease spot!"

He rose to his full height and held out his hand. A twenty-foot spear shot from the earth. He grasped it, then stomped the ground with his dragon's feet. The ruins shook. All around the courtyard, monsters started to regather—storm spirits, wolves, and Earthborn, all answering the giant king's call.

"Great," Leo muttered. "We needed more enemies."

"Hurry," Hera said.

"I know!" Leo snapped.

"Go to sleep, cage," Piper said. "Nice, sleepy cage. Yes, I'm talking to a bunch of earthen tendrils. This isn't weird at all."

Porphyrion raked his spear across the top of the ruins, destroying a chimney and spraying wood and stone across the courtyard. "Now, Son of Poseidon, I have finished my boasting. Now it's your turn. What were you saying about destroying me?"

Jason looked at the ring of monsters, waiting impatiently for their master's order to tear them to shreds. Leo's circular saw kept whirring, and Piper kept talking, but it seemed hopeless. Hera's cage was almost completely filled with earth. Percy glared at the giant standing in front of him.

He shouted, "I am the son of Poseidon," Just to intimidate the giant, he formed a tendril of water formed from the molten ice and stepped on it, then rose in the air, "Slayer of monsters, Slayer of Kronos, Bane of Minotaur." He kept rattling about several more titles that shocked the demigods and made the monsters weak at their legs.

For a moment, Porphyrion actually looked uneasy.

Percy took a breath and stated, "And now I'm going to destroy you, Porphyrion, and feed you to your own wolves."

Leo broke the tense silence and said, "Wow, dude. You been eating red meat?"

Percy launched himself at Porphyrion, determined to be the only one to walk away alive.

"You dare?" the giant bellowed.

Percy slashed at his chest and screamed, "For Annabeth!" With that, he drove his sword at the nearest target- Porphyrion's gut.

Porphyrion howled in pain and fell on his knees and held his stomach where a hole had appeared. Golden ichor started sprouting out of the hole. Ichor flooded through his mouth and he started coughing out. Percy stepped forward.

The circle of monsters let out a collective growl and moved forward—wolves and ogres fixing their eyes on Percy. Jason pointed his sword at the monsters and got in an offensive stance.

"No!" Porphyrion yelled. He regained his balance, only to stumble back to his knees, and glared at the demigod. "I will kill him myself."

Percy mocked him, "You will kill me yourself? First, you should stand up and then try."

Porphyrion growled and stood up and shouted, "You want to play with powers, boy? You forget. I am the bane of Zeus. I was created to destroy the king of Olympus, which means I know exactly what will kill you."

Something in Porphyrion's voice told Percy he wasn't bluffing.

He looked into Porphyrion's eyes and remembered every single moment he had spent with the trio. He looked at the three and noticed Jason getting overwhelmed by the forces. Piper seemed to be getting discouraged while Leo had beads of sweat on his forehead while he worked with whatever he was doing.

This was the end.

"Got it!" Leo yelled.

"Sleep!" Piper said, so forcefully, the nearest wolves fell to the ground and began snoring. The stone and wood cage crumbled. Leo had sawed through the base of the thickest tendril and apparently cut off the cage's connection to Gaea. The tendrils turned to dust.

The mud around Hera disintegrated. The goddess grew in size, glowing with power.

"Yes!" the goddess said. She threw off her black robes to reveal a white gown, her arms bedecked with golden jewelry. Her face was both terrible and beautiful, and a golden crown glowed in her long black hair. "Now I shall have my revenge!"

The giant Porphyrion backed away. He said nothing, but he gave Percy a look of hatred and said, "Poseidon will die for your mistakes child."

Then he slammed his spear against the earth, and the giant disappeared into the ground like he'd dropped down a chute. Around the courtyard, monsters began to panic and retreat, but there was no escape for them.

Hera glowed brighter. She shouted, "Cover your eyes, my heroes!"

Percy nodded and made sure the others had their eyes closed as well. He instantly felt unimaginable heat, heat like he was near the sun but multiplied by a hundred times.

Soon the heat reduced, and he opened his eyes and saw the effective after effects. Every vestige of winter was gone from the valley. No signs of battle, either. The monsters had been vaporized. The ruins had been restored to what they were before—still ruins, but with no evidence that they'd been overrun by a horde of wolves, storm spirits, and six-armed ogres. Even the Hunters had been revived.

Percy glared at the goddess and threatened, "Now where's Annabeth?"

The goddess in question looked down and said, "I am guessing Jason has probably figured it by now."

"What do you mean?"

Hera looked at Jason and watched as he figured it out and said, "They are at Camp Jupiter, right?"

Hera nodded and said, "But there are important matters to press onto."

Percy stepped forward and spat at her, "Nothing is more pressing than Annabeth. I am leaving to find her."

With that, he turned around and started walking but Hera stopped him by saying, "Percy, Annabeth and you are part of this prophecy."

Percy froze on the spot and turned to her and said, "What do you mean? We are part of the next Great Prophecy?"

Hera nodded sadly and said, "Yes. Gaea and the Giants."

Leo piped up. "Yeah," he said, "I don't suppose that Porphyrion guy just melted and died, huh?"

"No," Hera agreed. "By saving me, and saving this place, you prevented Gaea from waking. You have bought us some time. But Porphyrion has risen. He simply knew better than to stay here, especially since he has not yet regained his full power. Giants can only be killed by a combination of god and demigod, working together. Once you freed me—"

"He ran away," Jason said. "But to where?"

Hera didn't answer, but a sense of dread washed over Percy. Porphyrion had mentioned the roots of Olympians. Greece. Percy turned to Piper who nodded coming to the same conclusion.

"Percy, don't worry, I'll find Annabeth," said Thalia.

Percy, surprisingly, shook his head and said, "If I am a part of this Great Prophecy, then I won't die till the end. So, I am going to go on a search for Annabeth alone. Thalia station the hunters at Camp Half-blood. If Olympus has been closed off-"

"A mistake on my husband's part."

"-then I don't suppose Artemis is helping much," finished Percy.

Jason stated, "I'll come with you. You'll need someone with you who knows the way to Camp Jupiter."

Leo and Piper nodded while Hera just stared impassively. Another surprise as Percy shook his head. He said, "No Jason. You need to be with Leo and Piper for the same reason that you stated."

Jason looked troubled but Percy ignored him, and he turned to Thalia and said, "Thalia, take care of your brother."

Thalia smiled at him and said, "But you will always be my cousin Percy."

He gave her a small grin and turned to Hera and felt his bitter feelings come to the top. He gave her a disgusted glance and said, "Make sure you see them there safely."

"It's not your place to tell me—"

Percy interrupted, "Enough Hera. Don't talk to me about my place. I am sure that by killing Kronos, I have a much higher position than you dolts. So how about you shut up and send them back safely."

With that, Percy walked out of the house while all the occupants of the house gaped at him in awe and shock.

The goddess sighed. "Fine."

Percy looked at the woods and took a deep breath. "I am coming, Wise Girl. I am coming."

(End of Chapter 2)

**M/N: Whew, this chapter was so hard to write. I tried to keep the facts straight and right but you know how it's hard when you change several things. Anyways, enjoy people. Next Chapter will be emotional.**

**T/N: Hey Guys, I hope you liked the second chapter of this story. It's significantly longer than what we are planning to write for future chapters, so enjoy it while it lasts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Camp Jupiter's savior**

Percy rolled under an arrow and sprinted to the side. He ducked behind a rock and let out a breath. He reflected back to what had happened. The Hunters of Artemis were chasing him.

The current leader of the hunters was Phoebe as Thalia was at camp with Jason. Unfortunately for Percy, she hated the campers because of the stunt the Stolls pulled and was out for revenge against any camp members. And who was the camper in her sight? Percy, of course.

And another unfortunate case. She stated that Artemis had ordered them to avoid Percy reaching Annabeth's location. While Artemis ordering that seemed very unlikely, it wasn't impossible.

Percy got out of his cover and climbed a tree or tried to but he fell on his butt. He winced in pain but got up and shouted out, "I thought Thalia stationed you at Camp Half-Blood?"

Cold, cruel laughter rang out and a voice replied, "Yeah but milady's word has more power than the lieutenant's. And Milady has given us permission to restrain you forcefully if necessary."

A figure dropped from the closest tree, resulting in Percy jumping up in surprise. Percy positioned his sword such that the blade was facing the figure. The figure looked up and Percy recognized her as Phoebe, the girl who was pranked by the Stolls and the hunter leading the Hunters against him.

He lowered his sword as he figured she wouldn't harm an unarmed opponent. Big mistake.

Phoebe immediately drew her bow and shot an arrow at Percy. All he saw was a silver blur before he felt pain in his chest and back. Dark spots danced in his vision and he groaned in pain while he tried to get up.

Phoebe gasped as she saw no blood on his chest and that the arrow which she had shot was broken. Percy glowered at her and said, "Leave now. You can't wound me as you already tried."

Phoebe still continued gaping at him as she asked, "Y-You b-b-bear t-th-the c-cur-curse o-of Achilles?"

Percy simply nodded. Phoebe straightened up and said, "Well, I don't care if we hurt you like this. But we will capture you and find the spot."

Percy shook his head and said, "Unfortunately, you won't." Just as he said that a wave of water flooded the area, sending the hidden hunters and Phoebe underwater, unconscious with the force of impact and shock. Percy gritted his teeth as the pain in his gut increased but managed to stop the water.

The hunters lay on the ground, completely wet from water. He staggered forward and reached outside the clearing and saw a shadow of a person- a girl according to what he saw.

He slumped on the ground and whispered, exhaustedly, "Find… Camp… Jupiter…" before he passed out.

**(*Time Skip*)**

Percy opened his eyes and laid eyes upon a girl who looked almost 16. She had piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. She was glaring at him with such intensity that he felt like he was burning up from the soul.

He got up slowly on his elbows and tried to stand up, but exhaustion overcame him and he slumped back on the ground. He ignored the girl's look of mockery and said, "Are you a mortal?"

The girl, to her credit, looked mortified and replied, "A mortal?! Quia Jupiter's propter, non."

Percy stared at her confused before a strange reflex inside him led him to say, "ut sis semideum?"

Reyna looked at him impressed and asked, "You speak Latin?"

Percy looked more confused than before and said, or rather asked, "Yes?"

Reyna shook her head and said, "The other girl knew it too."

"The other girl?"

"Yes. The Graeca girl, daughter of Minerva, spoke Latin as well. But it was expected. Do you remember who I am?"

Percy shook his head but there was a strange similarity to someone he had seen before. But it seemed too far away. Like a brief glance at her and at the time he had not been paying attention, which is more likely as every time I looked anywhere, I was being threatened or in danger because of the Gods.

Reyna face-palmed and said, "I am Reyna, Praetor of the twelfth legion, Daughter of Bellona."

Percy simply tilted his head and said, "I am Percy. Um… I kinda have a long list of titles. Do you want the short version or long version? I prefer the short version as long version might take some time."

Reyna contemplated him and stated, "I would like the long version to ensure I am talking to the right person."

Percy took a deep breath and said, "I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Slayer of monsters, Slayer of Kronos, Bane of Minotaur, Savior of Olympus," and he again continued with as many titles as he could remember.

Reyna's cold form broke as awe and surprise made its way onto her face. Her jaw was wide open by the time he had finished rattling his titles. He took another deep breath and said, "That's all for now."

Reyna stared at him and stated out of blue, "You have changed."

Percy pulled back and stared at her weirdly as she said that. She hastily said, "I meant from the last time I saw you."

"Last time you saw me?"

"Yes. At Medea's island, remember?"

Percy's mouth transformed to 'O' as he recognized Reyna as one of the assistants in Medea's Spa island where he was turned into guinea pig (long story).

Before he could question her further, Reyna said, "You said that you needed to go to Camp Jupiter. How do you know about that? Did Lupa send you here like the other demigod?"

"Lupa? Who's that? And you mean Annabeth's here?"

"Lupa is our Roman Goddess who trains the demigods till she deems them… good enough. Then she sends them here?"

Percy had a feeling that 'good enough' was not the same meaning to his 'good enough' but he decided not to ask her. Even if she didn't look like much, Percy knew that she wasn't the praetor for no reason.

He asked, "So is Annabeth here?"

Reyna looked away but Percy thought he caught a look of bitterness on her face. She replied back, coldly, "Unfortunately not. She came here with no memories and then won the Camp games with the daughter of Pluto and son of Mars. After that, she got a quest from Mars to free Death from the land beyond gods."

"Alaska."

Reyna nodded admirably and asked, "How do you know?"

Percy chuckled silently and said, "Living with Annabeth has its pros and cons."

Reyna shook her head and said, "Right now, it's not the time for fun. A scout said that there is an army heading here."

Percy asked, confused, "So why is that a problem? If Camp Jupiter is as good as you say, then you shouldn't have a problem with defeating an army."

Reyna shook her head and said, "A giant is leading the army."

Percy looked at her for more information and she sighed, "Polybotes is leading the army."

Percy paled at the news but gritted his teeth and stood up. He began walking but stopped when Reyna said, "You are going the wrong way."

Percy gave her a sheepish smile and followed her to a service tunnel.

*Line Break*

"Annabeth!" shouted Percy as a familiar person with blonde hair rushed up the hill, her memory finally restored.

"PERCY!"

Percy didn't waste a moment to hug Annabeth tightly, not letting any space between them. Annabeth eagerly returned it, having a little bit of an idea as to what Percy had to endure because of Hera's plan.

"Oh my god, Percy. I can't believe you are here."

Percy, in reply, kissed her hard, trying to feel his girlfriend back in his hands. In his vision, the camp disappeared. The people disappeared. Annabeth's companions disappeared. Everything disappeared.

"Now I believe it," said Annabeth, slightly dreamily.

Percy pulled back and smiled, genuine happiness emitting from him. Seeing Percy happy, the people of Camp Jupiter cheered and laughed, some headed forwards and clapped the two companions.

Percy extended his hand and said, "I am Percy, Percy Jackson. Son of Neptune."

The girl gasped and said, "A son of Neptune?"

Percy simply nodded, confused at her reaction. The boy, who seemed like he had a crush on the girl, looked confused and a tad bit angry at Percy.

"Frank, remember my curse? A son of Neptune must free me of it." exclaimed the girl.

"I am sorry but I don't even know your name."

"Oh right, I am Hazel, Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto. And this doofus here," Hazel pointed at the boy, "is Frank, son of Mars."

Percy shook his hands with the duo and said, "Interesting couple. Anyways, thanks for keeping Annabeth safe."

Annabeth stomped on his foot, eliciting laughter from the three. Hazel was the first to calm and said, "Quite opposite though. She was the one to save us, being the daughter of Minerva."

Percy nodded as he already expected it. What he found odd was Mars and Pluto never really got together with each other but they were mutual friends after all Mars had helped Pluto to find Thanatos in the early days.

"Anyways, Annabeth we have a problem," said Percy, seriously.

Annabeth mirrored his expression and said, "Yes. The giants. We need to get moving. But we need three more demigods. I don't know who they are though."

"We are," said a mixture of voices and Percy turned to greet the trio who jumped off a floating ship. Percy read the name, 'Argo II'. The mast was raised and on the front was Festus' head looking over the Field of Mars, its nose blowing steam.

***Time Skip***

"Hold on! I'm going to try to pull you up!" Percy shouted to his girlfriend, who was currently dangling over the deepest hole in existence. He could feel the evils of the pit emanating from below.

"Just drop me! There's nothing you can do for me at this point. I can try and meet up with you at the Doors of Death," She yelled back over the harsh winds blowing in their faces.

"No way in Hades I'm going to drop you. Neither of us is going to fall into that pit! Jason!" Percy yelled to the blonde Superman hovering above. He seemed to get the message and swooped down towards the door flailing demigods.

Annabeth had finally gone still, seeing hope that they might be able to escape this certain death.

But as Jason flew closer and closer he tried controlling the winds around the two demigods. The wind swirled around them and Percy struggled to hold the both of them up.

"No! Stop blowing the wind so hard! We're going to fall off!" Percy screamed at Jason, but it was too late. His grip on Annabeth slipped and she fell into the depths below.

Percy yelled in panic and let go of the ledge, seemingly trying to catch her as she fell.

Jason, also quite panicked, directed the winds to fly himself towards the two demigods.

He caught Percy, but the weight of his body was almost too much for him.

Jason's brain was screaming inside his head, but he knew that he could not get both of them at once. With tears in his eyes, he dragged a sobbing Percy to the edge of the Pit, where both of them collapsed onto the ground, broken beyond salvation.

Frank looked over the edge of Argo II, finally gaining consciousness and watched the strongest demigod and the second strongest demigod on the ground, both panting and crying. Groaning, he transformed into a dragon and dived right down to the edge, careful not to get close to the Pit.

Picking up both the demigods by claws, he flew towards the ship where he collapsed in exhaustion. Leo's angry face appeared from the engine room as the whole ship shook from Frank the Dragon's weight.

He was about to speak when he noticed the demigods on the floor, unmoving and the only noise that could be heard was of Percy crying his eyes out.

***Time Skip***

Piper could feel everyone's pity and sympathy towards Percy, who sat huddled in the chair, rocking himself. Piper found his current state scarier than when he was crying and that was something because when he was crying, he was slashing his sword here and there.

The whole atmosphere had gone from cheering to somber when Jason told them what happened. Nico stood at Percy's side, his expression troubled as he tried to comfort Percy. Everyone else tried to be optimistic and hopeful that Annabeth would make it back. No words were required to say that. Everyone had seen how she fought and how she used her wits so there was no doubt that she wouldn't make it. After all, she had to make it. At least for Percy.

Percy finally looked at the gathering and said, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault that she is all alone in Tartarus. If I hadn't been so weak, I could have kept a hold on her. I let her go."

Piper stood up, her chair falling back in the momentum as she made her way towards Percy who kept muttering gibberish of how it was his fault. She kneeled to his eye level and whispered, softly, "It isn't your fault. You held onto her till the last second."

He looked into her eyes, bright green eyes that were red as blood as he stared at her. His expression grew angry as he looked at Jason.

"You! It was your fault. You pushed the air at me. You made me drop her. I will kill you!" he screamed as he uncapped Riptide and jumped at Jason.

Jason, to his credit, dodged and took out his gladius and met Riptide with defensive blows. Piper stood shocked as she watched the fight rage on. Hazel tried to help them but even she was scared to get caught in the mid-fire.

A scream made her conscious as she saw Riptide, deep in Jason's thighs. Her eyes widened and with her charm speak at full power, she commanded, "STOP!"

Percy's eyes glazed over immediately as he stopped everything he was doing and stood still. Piper hurried over to Jason, Leo following her as they both took Riptide out of Jason slowly.

Turning back to Percy, she continued, "It wasn't his fault either. It was Gaia's fault. She made Arachne open the Pit."

Percy shook his head off the charm speak, his eyes glaring at the floor. Before he could say something, Nico cut in with a shaky voice and teary eyes.

"Annabeth's dead."

Percy stood still, not even breathing as he heard the news. A loud wail from the ship shocked any of the nearby flying birds as Percy crashed to the floor, hoping that the Fates would come and claim his life, just so he could rejoin his fallen lover and companion.

(End of Chapter 3)

the guy who loves all gunpla: Thank you! I know Percy is a little ooc sometimes in this story, but just bear with us!

MortemPlasmon: I appreciate the support :)

nobody knows pjo better than me: Oh, I'm glad that you caught this mistake. I'll run it by TidalMoon2003 and see what he thinks about it. We should be able to fix it! Thank you!

OverLordRevan: Thanks, man

SonOfHades: I appreciate it!

Guest: Part of the credit goes to TidalMoon2003, but thank you!

**M/N: Chapter 3 is done. Established a basic plotline but Annabeth will play more role after Chapter 6 or something. Could be early. *Fingers crossed* Anyways enjoy.**

**T/N: Some of you guys will probably hate me for saying this, but I'm kind of glad that we got Annabeth's death out of the way. Now we can focus more on the main plot.**

**P.S: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. As you know, I was on vacation for a while, but now I'm back. I'll try and get back to updating my other story as soon as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Revenge**

The whole ship had been silent for 10 whole minutes. No noise was made by any inhabitants as they watched Percy sitting in his chair, frozen and traumatized. Hazel couldn't bear to watch the person she admired, broken as insanity made its way into his head. Frank and Leo, having put their differences aside, tried to comfort the broken demigod. Jason stood awkwardly at the back, completely out of place. Nico had left to his room, no doubt to mourn for his lost friend. The others just busied themselves, a way to distract themselves from the news of loss and pain.

It all happened in a blink of an eye as Percy, who sat in a chair, got up and screamed, "GAIA! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU MURDERED HER! YOU WILL PAY, YOU BITCH!"

Jason jumped at Percy and held him down before he could charge off the ship. Leo and Hazel helped him while Piper and Frank got some shields in case Percy decided to attack them.

Percy laid on the ground, the three demigods pinning him to the floor, Riptide in his pocket. Tears sprung from his eyes as he remembered Annabeth's last moments with him, how she had trusted him to hold onto her forever, something he had failed to do. Anger spread through him as he shook the demigods off, his eyes glowing golden for a second before turning back to sea-green.

He grinned in a sadistic way as insanity finally took its toll on his mind. He began laughing loudly, making the demigods flinch at the coldness. His eyes snapped towards Leo and he said, emotionlessly, "To Gaea. NOW!"

Leo nodded hurriedly, jumping towards the mast, rotating the wheel towards Greece, the original Mt. Olympus. Percy walked to the edge and rested himself over the edge, Annabeth's last words playing in his mind, planning revenge on Gaea. Piper scooted next to him, concern in her eyes.

"Percy what was that?" she asked gently.

Percy ruffled his hair, messing it further as he replied, "It was nothing." Piper eyed him suspiciously, looking him up and down as she said, "That did not seem like nothing. You aren't going to do something wrong, are you?"

Percy shook his head, "No I am not."

"I just wanted to make sure. Annabeth wouldn't want you to do something wrong and hurt yourself or anyone else."

Percy punched his hand on the edge and said, "Don't. Say. Her. Name."

Piper stepped back and Percy grabbed his head as pain erupted in the back. "P-Per-Percy, y-your e-ey-eyes. T-They glowed. L-l-like g-ol-den." Percy looked to the side and saw Piper away from him, scrambling to the other side. His vision began fading as he stuttered out, "What's happening to me?" before he promptly passed out.

Hazel and Frank rushed out at the commotion, shortly followed by Jason. Leo stayed in, afraid of coming near Percy in his strange behaviour. Jason ran to Piper and pulled her up and held her to his chest, looking towards Percy for any movements. He didn't know what Percy had done to her but he would be damned if he let anything happen to Piper.

Hazel hauled Percy to his feet, Frank picking him up by the other shoulder. They carried him to his room while Piper and Jason filled Leo on what happened.

"Is he alright?" Jason asked when Hazel and Frank walked back. Hazel nodded and said, "He seems alright physically. I don't know what happened earlier."

Piper filled her on what had happened, confusing both Frank and Hazel but they decided to stay quiet. "Golden like what?" asked Leo stupidly.

"Golden like golden you idiot," Frank replied, angry at Leo's foolishness. Leo raised his arms in a surrender way and stepped back. Jason would've been angry with Frank but he knew that Frank had the right intentions in his mind.

"Let's have some rest. Maybe all Percy needs is rest to grieve Annabeth's death," Hazel suggested receiving nods and agreements from the remaining demigods.

***Time Skip***

Percy stood facing Gaea, in her primordial form. Gaea talking about how she will kill every single demigod with the help of her children Giants. But all Percy saw was a murderer who killed his girlfriend, his going-to-be wife. She killed her. He will avenge her.

"Gaea!" Percy screamed in rage. His vision tinted red as he glared at the one deity responsible for all his pain,"I will end you!"

Gaea cackled, malice glittering in her cold eyes,"You could not even save your pitiful girlfriend, you pathetic excuse of a demigod. How do you expect an emotionally wrecked teenage boy to defeat a primordial?"

At the mention of his fallen partner, his nostrils flared and his glare intensified.

"I do not care about my own life. In fact, I would rather enjoy dying, but I will take you with me," he snarled before charging towards certain death.

He charged forward, Riptide gleaming under the sunlight. Gaea looked at him, unfazed. As he sprinted towards her, she lifted her arms, mountains forming beneath Percy's foot. He struggled as he ran up the mountain, but persisted, still determined to avenge his dead girlfriend.

Gaea laughed, "You know, this is fun. I will exhaust you before I kill you, demigod."

Percy didn't reply, instead ran faster. He would not give Gaea the pleasure of pushing him around.

He jumped over trees, a move he learnt from Thalia, and focused on any source of water nearby. He felt a river near him and used the water to create a wave beneath him. He jumped off the tip of the wave, confusing Gaea. The wave revolved around Gaea, seeping deep into the ground. Gaea looked shocked and tried to move but found herself unable to do so.

She screamed as Percy willed the water to propel him into the air as he threw Riptide towards Gaea. Riptide sunk into her earthen stomach. She pulled it out and threw it aside like a child throwing a toy. Laughing, she detached from the earth and faced a frustrated looking Percy.

He ran around her, trying to confuse her but she simply waved her hand, a wall of earth formed in front of him, making him crash into it. He fell back, frustration and anger building up within him.

"Gaea!"

Percy stood up, Riptide back in his hand and a spear from a fallen camper in the other. Using spear as a javelin, he threw it towards Gaea, making it stick in her nose. Trying to rile her up, he chortled loudly making Gaea mad but she kept a calm facade..

She pulled it out and looked at it before snapping it in her fingers. She looked up to find Percy in her face, Riptide in his hand, close to her eyes, as his eyes glowed bright golden. For the first time, staring at his eyes, Gaea felt fear. Intense fear that if she was asked, she wouldn't be able to answer.

So she did what anyone else would've done. She begged. "Perseus, please. Please don't kill me. I beg of you."

Percy spat at her face as he said, "At least Annabeth didn't beg before she died. You, on the other hand, are pathetic. Sorry to break your bubble but you. Are. Dead."

With that he slashed her eyes, ichor splattered all over Percy's orange camp shirt. The sight made him look like complete golden statue with golden eyes.

A bright flash from nearby attracted his attention as he panted from exhaustion of controlling water, running over the mountains, and fighting the Primordial. A loud cry was heard as a female rushed over to the fallen body of Gaea. Gaea shrank down to her mortal form and began glowing quite literally.

Gaea muttered, "Lyssa… I… am…" she stopped breathing as she burst into silver light, illuminating the whole area. Percy began feeling stronger suddenly as he felt control over earth.

He smirked, his eyes glistening with madness. The female goddess, now identified as Lyssa, screamed in outrage and shouted, "YOU! YOU KILLED HER!"

With that she began chanting, "

με τη δύναμη που μου δόθηκε, σε καταριέμαι! Από αυτή τη στιγμή προς τα εμπρός, θα οδηγηθείτε σε παραφροσύνη, για πάντα δύναμη πεινασμένος!

(with the power bestowed upon me, I curse you! From this moment forward, you shall be driven to insanity, forever power hungry!)"

Percy screamed in agony as power spread through his body. His eyes went from golden and sea green to a mixture of both. The Olympians gods teleported to the area, having felt a sudden surge of power and witnessed what had taken place.

Percy turned to them, his eyes hungry as he smiled sadistically without any hint of genuine happiness. The Olympian Gods stepped back in fear but one of them could not take it anymore.

"Percy? What has happened to you?" the auburn-haired goddess asked as she walked forward slowly. His eyes snapped to her, the madness getting clouded by rage as he replied, "I don't know and even if I did, why would I tell you? You don't deserve to know."

As he said this, the earth beneath their feet began changing as water erupted from it. Everyone, excluding Percy, looked at Poseidon questioningly but he shook his head and said, "I didn't do this."

12 pairs of shocked eyes turned to Percy as he walked forward, an earthen plate beneath his feet raised by a waterfall. Zeus instantly formed his master bolt but was stopped by Artemis and Poseidon. Deciding to be diplomatic, he stated, "Everyone, in the throne room in the next 10 minutes."

Everyone started flashing off as Poseidon stepped up. "Come on son. Let's get you cleaned up." Percy nodded as he walked with his dad. Poseidon smiled sadly at Percy, aware of his loss, and put his hand on Percy's shoulder, failing to notice the mad glint in Percy's eyes.

(End of Chapter 4)

the guy who loves all gunpla: Thanks!

Anonymous: Ok, first of all, if you hate the idea of a Percy Artemis pairing, then why the hell are you even reading this? If you don't like the pairing, then don't even bother with it. Second, this is fanfiction. Nobody cares about what is realistic or what is supposed to happen. This is exactly what fanfiction is for. People come here to write about what they want to without having to worry about people criticizing them. Here you are doing exactly that. If you're going to insult me, then at least insult specifically me. I don't want some half-assed insult directed at the pairing my story is based on. Come on insult my story for real. If you just took a look around, you would realize the amount of Percy Artemis pairing books that are on the internet. Obviously, most people don't think it's stupid and I'm sorry if you think otherwise. This is not just me being butthurt. I'm almost certain that anybody reading this would agree with me. Sorry if I came off too harsh. Thanks for the review :)

OverLordRevan: Thanks, man. Yep, so true!

**M/N: Whew. I am exhausted. Who knew this writing gig was this hard? Anyways sorry but time travel will not be in the next chapter. No, it will be in maybe next to next chapter (Chapter 6 probably). By the way, don't forget to review. For Annabeth's memory, review. Sorry for the blackmail but it had to be done.**

**T/N: This story has been quite exciting to write so far! I'm glad that you guys have enjoyed the first chapter so far! It's a bit hard writing this because of the difference in our writing styles, but that's what makes it fun. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rise of Doom**

_Knock. Knock._

Percy groaned as he picked his revolting head from the pillow, which was very comforting by the way, and ignored the knock.

_Knock. Knock._

Percy threw his pillow to the door and muttered, exhaustedly, "Go away," but it sounded more like "Gah a way."

_Creak._

Percy looked towards the door and saw Poseidon walk in, nectar and ambrosia in his hand.

"Sorry but Amphitrite and Triton are still not much a fan of yours," Poseidon said with a nervous chuckle. Percy rolled his eyes, already aware of their hatred and dislike towards him.

"I don't care what they think about me. They can just go to Tartarus if they want to," Percy replied, his voice somehow multiplied.

Poseidon rubbed his face and replied, "Percy don't talk about them like that. They may not like you but they are family."

"Family? Don't talk to me about family," Percy laughed madly without any humor. He got off his bed and cracked his knuckles, his mind preparing for any kind of battle. His green-golden eyes gleamed as he breathed in the water.

"Perce what are you talking about?" Poseidon asked, concerned with how his son was acting. Poseidon rose up, putting the nectar and ambrosia on the bed as he walked to his only demigod son.

"Oh you know what I am talking about. YOU DIDN'T HELP ME. YOU DIDN'T HELP ME WHEN I NEEDED THE MOST HELP. WHEN ANNABETH NEEDED HELP. SO DON'T TALK ABOUT FAMILY."

"Percy…?" Poseidon stepped back when Percy's eyes began glowing golden as he turned towards Poseidon, his face expressionless. Percy stepped forward making Poseidon step back. Poseidon materialised his trident and held it in a defensive manner, taking advantage of Percy's exhaustion. Percy simply took the pen from his bed and uncapped it to form Riptide.

With an unseen message, the two jumped at each other. Poseidon twirled his trident, his moves being sloppy as he struggled not to harm his only demigod son. Whereas Percy was a whirlwind of destruction as he slashed everywhere.

He jumped over his shattered bed and jabbed at Poseidon but his sword was met by a trident. His eyes stared at his father's eyes before growling and kicking Poseidon's feet from under him. Poseidon let go of his trident as he fell on his back. Percy, sensing the advantage, took the trident, which glowed golden for a second, and pointed it along with Riptide at Poseidon.

"Any last words?" Percy hissed harshly. Poseidon looked down as he realised his inevitable death coming. "I love you son." Tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes were filled with what could only be described as hopelessness. He was about to die by his own son's hand, and there was nothing he could do about it. Percy screamed and cut Poseidon's head. Ichor came out like a waterfall and covered Percy's hand.

His eyes lost the golden glow, coming back to greenish golden as he stared at the damage. His bed was shattered into pieces, each furniture was trashed and below him lay Poseidon who was glowing bright golden as it illuminated the room. Closing his eyes, Percy felt power enter inside him.

The door opened just as the light dimmed. A young man floated in, a trident in his hand, his green face looking with wide eyes at the destruction of the room. His feet, or where his feet were supposed to be, two fins were padding the water.

Triton looked at Percy uncertainly but asked, confidently, "So you decided that our generosity was too much for you?"

Percy ignored him and walked off, shouldering Triton for good measure. Triton held his shoulder, surprised at the pain he felt from a mere demigod.

"Stop it. You can't ignore the prince of seas."

"Triton I could care less about what your status here is. To me you are nothing but an arrogant asshole who has no respect for his father's favourite son." Percy smirked as Triton got pissed.

"Who are you calling asshole?" As he said this, Triton took an offensive stance, trident pointed at Percy. Percy just shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Triton to come after him.

Using his fins, Triton propelled forwards, trident aimed at Percy chest. Percy simply moved to the side as Trident swam by. He paused when he realised that Percy was not impaled on his trident and turned around just as a force of water pushed him and made him crash into the wall. Percy floated to him, his eyes glowing golden again as he raised his arms and closed them in a fist. Triton struggled as a fist of water caught him and threw him out of the palace.

Percy used water to push him forwards at super speed and punched Triton straight in the nose. Triton flew back, right out of the water as another hand made of water slapped him to the side.

He crashed on a land and struggled to get up. Percy flew out of the water, his eyes glowing gold as he held Triton's trident. He threw it at Triton as soon as he landed. Triton rolled to the side only to be met with a sword right through his heart. His eyes started losing vision as he heard Percy say, "You know, Dad's gone as well." Percy took out Riptide and closed his eyes, already prepared for the power to enter.

***Time Skip***

Artemis sat at her throne along with all the Olympians except for Athena and Poseidon. She felt sympathy for both of them, both having faced losses. She could feel the dislike Percy felt at her and it made her head bow down. She had not helped him when he had trusted her above his dad to help. She had left him alone because of her father who wouldn't even care about what she did. All he would do was take the glory and somehow convince others that it was all his doing.

A flash of light interrupted her as she looked up, hoping to see Percy and his forgiving gaze. She was disappointed as Athena sat in her throne, dry marks of tears on her cheeks as she had clearly mourned the loss of her beloved daughter.

_Bam._

Artemis looked at her dad who had his usual grumpy face as he thundered, "Where is Poseidon?"

The gods looked at each other, hoping to get some answers, but no one replied.

"Maybe he is just chatting with his son so he doesn't know that a meeting is being held," Athena said, no longer sounding harsh when talking about Poseidon or his son. Maybe this war proved to her that they were true to their heart.

"I made it quite clear when the sea spawn defeated Gaea that there would be a war," Zeus said, clearly agitated that someone had disobeyed him and that a certain someone was the upstart demigod and his father who just happened to be Zeus' brother.

The gods just busied themselves with something unimportant once they realised that Zeus would continue to rant about Poseidon and Percy. Zeus glared at the gods before releasing another master bolt, creating a charred mark on the floor. Nobody paid attention as it magically disappeared.

Zeus shouted, "Hermes, go and get Poseidon." Hermes nodded reluctantly and flashed out. Artemis just sat back and waited for Poseidon and his son to arrive.

After a few seconds, Hermes popped back in, confusion and panic clearly displayed on his face. "I can't seem to locate Poseidon and Percy. It's as if they are gone off the face of the earth."

"Did you check Atlantis?" Athena asked, her glasses shining. Hermes nodded and said, "I checked the whole place. It was trashed completely and there was ichor all around. I came back immediately."

Athena got up, her slumped shoulders back straight as she rubbed her chin. "I'll go check it father." Zeus nodded instantly as he watched his daughter disappear in bright light.

***Time Skip***

Percy floated to his right as a flash of light entered the room. Percy watched as Athena walked out, apparently unaffected by the water as she inspected the room. A notepad popped in her hand as she started noting down. Uncapping his sword, he made his way slowly towards Athena, creeping behind the destruction of his room.

Percy almost jumped out to stab her when he accidentally kicked a fallen vase. Athena turned around immediately, a spear in her hand as she crept sideways, looking around. Percy bit his lip as he hid behind his overturned bed.

Athena loosened her grip and said, "Anyone out there?"

The words rung a bell in Percy head as he remembered Arachne saying that. _Arachne. Athena made her because of her pride._

He growled attaining Athena's attention. He jumped up and pushed water to Athena, making her stumble back. He sprinted to her, his eyes glowing golden as Athena gained her balance. Percy slashed at her but she pulled back and jabbed at Percy.

Seeing his golden eyes, she sent a mental message to the Olympians, _Percy has betrayed the gods._

Distracted by sending a message, she didn't notice Percy creeping to her before it was too late. Percy swiped at her throat but Athena placed her spear in between. She watched in shock as Riptide cut through her godly spear releasing a huge shockwave.

The two flew back before Percy paused with the help of his water control and propelled forwards with the fastest speed he could muster, which being in water was quite a bit.

Athena shook her head before looking up and noticing Percy almost a foot away from her. Before she could dodge, Percy drove Riptide right through her throat. She gagged and gasped but Percy simply cut her neck off her body. Athena's head rolled on the ground as her body fell on its knees before falling on the ground with a thud.

This time there was no light and Percy stared confused. Suddenly, a hole opened below him and he fell down the pit. Zeus watched from Olympus as he watched the twice saviour of Olympus falling down the Pit of Tartarus with a smirk.

(End of Chapter 5)

Ben Walker1: I do agree with some of your points, but I would like to know why you think this way? I don't really understand how the curse could derail the story. I mean, it is a pretty big part of the story.

the guy that loves all gunpla: First off, nice new profile pic :). Lyssa is the goddess of mad rage, frenzy, to answer your question. Thanks for the review!

SonOfHades1: Thanks, man. TidalMoon gets some credit too :)

**M/N: The story hasn't even started yet. The main part with start from next chapter. Yeah and review how you feel about this book and chapter. By the way, I will post a QnA chapter soon so if you have any queries, review it or Pm me. You have any questions, PM me only. **

**T/N: Now comes the interesting part! I know some of you were dying to see the start of Pertemis, and trust us, it's coming! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As regards to my other story, I'm really not sure when another chapter is going to come out. I'm really sorry to everybody who has been waiting patiently for the next chapter. It's not really that I don't have the time to do so, but there are other reasons. Sorry again :(**


End file.
